Sex Therapist
by The ShadowStrike
Summary: This is a place where one can experience the pleasures of the flesh with one’s beloved. Shall I release you from your worries and pain...? Welcome to Bar Kain.


Author's notes: This is based on the manga, Sex Therapist. I noticed how some of the characters (Especially between Zexion and Kain) and with encouragement from my friends, I'm rewriting Sex Therapist with Kingdom Hearts characters. I highly recommend reading the manga as its just plain awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not possess either Kingdom Hearts nor Sex Therapist. I cannot think of a funny joke to say currently so the rest is silence.

This will contain yaoi, hardcore yaoi I hasten to add. Do not want? Do not read.  
Due to the nature of most flames, I'll have no choice but to add so much firewood to them they run themselves out.  
Comments, reviews ect ect are most welcome.

This is a place where one can experience the pleasures of the flesh with one's beloved.

Shall I release you from your worries and pain...?

Welcome to Bar Kain.

--

Chapter I: Sex Therapist.

Late at night, in a police station downtown. A lone cop was working at his laptop, flicking strands of brown hair that covered his vision, dressed in leather, with belts looping around his waist, with a leather jacket lined with fur, typing away at the keyboard, his thoughts and speech merged in the silence of the office.  
_In an area of town overflowing with sex-related shops, there are also many establishments that deal in prostitution in the backrooms, away from the eyes of the law.  
_"Alright, here it is, the access route..."  
_An outfit suspected of being one such place: Bar Kain  
_"A quote from the Bible..." Leon says at the black screen, in white letters at its centre is KAIN. "More fucking around." Typing in his login name and password.  
_The existence itself of this store has become so widely known by word of mouth is uncertain. Under its pretext of sex therapy is the stink of criminal activities  
_"It's completely on a reservation system with a limit of one customer per day. What's more, you have to wait for confirmation by email? What a high-handed store.  
Name on the reservation... How 'bout Heart..."  
_I'll put an end to a store like this in no time.  
__That's what I thought back then.  
_Leon leaned back on his office chair, taking a drag from his cigarette and taking a glug from his coffee mug. "It's probably not all that big a case but...Well, if I manage to do it, it'll be something.  
_I didn't even notice the lust for him that slept at the bottom of my heart until it was looked for..._

--  
Empty street, limited light, a couple of hookers stand by, smoking heavily. But Leon ignores them. They are not his target.  
"Let's see... A bit away from the main pleasure quarter  
Next to cafe "HEAVEN"  
Leon came to a stair case, descending into the darkness of the building.  
"Underground and with no sign... As to be expected.  
After coming down the stairs, and opening the door, sounding a wind chime.  
And was greeted by a man of small stature behind a fancy, formal bar; his hair a steal blue-grey styled in a emo-like fashion, the right side of his face almost completely covered by it, wearing glasses Leon swore he's seen before and dressed in a long black coat.

"Welcome to Bar Kain."

Leon was taken aback by this man's appearance.

"Mr. Heart, isn't it?  
Please excuse the wait."

As Leon walked towards the bar, noticing a enticing sent "What's this smell?" he asked  
The man replied "Oh its incense. It's effective as a relaxant. Please, have a seat."  
Thoughts occurred by themselves as Leon sat on a solitary black chair.

_This is a surprise... He's a man... but he doesn't really give you that sense.  
__Even for the owner of a sex shop, he's quite an oddball._

"Here" the man says, pushing a glass filled with a brown liquid with ice towards Leon.  
"This store serves its drinks without even asking for the customer's order?"

"Not at all. We serve what the customer wishes for. A drink to your liking was chosen."

Leon took a sip of the drink, identifying it as brandy _... that's true enough..._

"During the reservation process, there was a medical interview-like page. You've even managed to figure out my tastes from that?"

"I'll leave it to your imagination. At Kain, the desires hidden at the bottom of the customer's heart are guided forth. The purpose of the store is to free customers from sexual anxieties and suffering through therapy." Bowing slightly to Leon "Fees are determined by the customers themselves. It matters not whether it's zero yen or one million yen. If dissatisfied with the treatment, no payment is necessary."

Smiling at that statement Leon replied  
"... That's an awfully convenient deal for the customers. Are you that confident of your service? Or... are you saying you're a minister devoted to serving troubled lambs?"

The man sighed, "Yes, in the past... but now..." he said unzipping his coat to reveal his white shirt, smooth chest and his necklace, then highlighting his long dangling earring with his little finger, "As the name 'Kain' suggests, I, Zexion, rejected the word of God. The inverted cross is a mark of having violated Taboos."

Leon couldn't help but gulp.  
"We..ll, seeing you, it looks like I can expect a fine woman. You've figured out my preferences, right? Hurry and call her."

Zexion smiled. "Yes, I know it quite well. You'd like to request Mr. Strife, correct?"

Leon visibly shuddered. _Right. Under 'Preferred Partner' I carelessly put in Cloud Strife's info 'cause he's familiar.  
_"Th-... That's right. I want a woman that's really similar to Ms. Strife"

"Surely, one that's 'similar' would be no good." Zexion said, leaning towards Leon, whispering into his ear "If it is isn't Mr. Strife, your suffering will not disappear.  
Isn't that correct? Mr. Squall Lionheart."

Leon's eyes narrowed at being called his real name. A slight smile appeared on his face.  
"... Did you know? Theft of personal information is a huge crime..."

Quicker than the eye could follow, Leon had Zexion down on the bar, "And so, you've also got a really good idea of what I do for a living right? Put both hands forward!" Zexion had no choice to comply, the hand on his back was pressing way harder then it needed to be. "How many boys do you have waiting inside?!" he said, reaching for the cuff he had in his back pocket.

Maintaining his cool, calm composer; "There's no one there. It's just me..."

"You're lying!"

"Please don't be so rough. It hurts..." Zexion's voice was changing, becoming more familiar as Leon placed the handcuffs on him

"Shad-dup!"

"Leon, it's me."

Leon's eyes opened wide in shock.

Wisps of whiteness and yellow feathers sparkled as Zexion's face melted away, making the face of Leon's co-worker, Cloud Strife. A picture perfect clone. Same eye colour, same hair style and colour, same face structure, same height.

"Leon" Zexion-now-Cloud whispered.

"Cl..oud?!" Leon gasped. "No, you're not Cloud! What're you trying to pull on me!?!" he shouted, backing away from the replica.

"It's me, Leon. Please take off the handcuffs." Cloud begged. "Or..." he added, shaking the chains on his cuffs. "Do you... like it this way...?" said Cloud with the sexist begging uke face he could manage.

"St-... Stop it! Don't say that kind of stuff with that face...!"

"Leon..." Cloud said, wrapping his arms around Leon's neck with a clink

"Leon, please don't run away. Look at ME." Cloud said, leaning in to kiss Leon.

"Cl-... Cloud... W-... wait... sto-... Stop... that."

Leon gave in, melding his lips with Cloud

_This is an hallucination._ Arms slowly wrap themselves around Cloud. _There's no way I'd be doing something like this with Cloud. Cloud wouldn't be so straightforward with his feelings._

_He's always expressionless... calm and collected._

--

"Leon... So good- Aunh... More...! ahh"

Cuffed hands were gripping at the bar, Cloud panting as Leon thrust into him.  
Leon slammed his hand onto the bar, crying "Shit!  
This isn't right... I... Cloud... this isn't right. I... something like this...!"

Zexion's illusion of Cloud melted away. Turning his head to face him, "...You haven't made a mistake." Leaning back into Leon, "Your body has gotten this hot thinking of Cloud..."  
Gently stroking his cheek, Leon was burning with heat, lust, desire... love.  
"You greatly desire him." turning his head to face Leon, the wisps of whiteness and yellow feathers, altering Zexion back into Cloud. "This heat is real. Please don't deny the love in your heart. Don't run away. Lay bare all of you and, Leon... Love me..."

"Cloud..." Leon whispered, pulling Cloud in for a passionate kiss, his heat melting him.

Clothes were discarded, until only Leon's jacket and Zexion's shirt were left upon their bodies. Gently placing Cloud on the bar, Leon continued to pull out until his tip was all was left inside Cloud and thrusting back in as hard as he could. Zexion-now-Cloud's cock was weeping as he panted, only gasps of "mores" and "yes" escaped from his mouth.

Leon's right hand went to support his thrusting while the other ghost over Cloud's body, rubbing his nipple.  
Cloud's face went rigid. "Leon, look at me... When I come.  
Come... While you look...!"

"Cloud... love you.."

With one final grunt and scream of pure bliss, they both came and collapsed into one another.

_I dreamt of just one night... When Cloud's body tasted of sweet nectar._

--

With the opening of the door, the sun glared its sight upon Leon.  
"The sunlight hurts my eyes..."  
_Strangely enough, I feel completely clear-headed and it doesn't seem like I was drugged. I even remember what we did.  
_Clicking his lighter and lighting himself a cigarette  
_Still, it really feels like I had sex with Cloud, like it was a virtual reality maybe...  
_"Or some kind of hypnotism... what _was_ that..."  
Taking a long puff of his cigarette  
_The way I look at Cloud... he completely exposed that.  
__Guess I fail as a cop.  
_--

Yawning deeply, back at his desk, still pondering of the night before.

"Leon. Good morning." Said Cloud, the REAL Cloud, dressed in his black half-coat, showing off his muscles and making his blue eyes seemingly sparkle in the light, making Leon jump

"O-oh... yeah... Cloud..." Leon replied slowly, still trying to get over the shock of seeing Cloud as he walked towards him.

"You seem quite tired. Did you not sleep well last night?"

"Ah... well, something like that.

Actually, Cloud, I just realised it this morning but... you know, that bar, Kain- You knew how to access the reservation site, right? Where'd you manage to get that information?" Leon asked, a wondering look in his steel grey eyes.

"... An informant.  
A former customer who squealed... what about you, Leon? You said you'd investigate it yourself. Did you go?"

Leon's eyes went wide, trying to wave the subject off with his hand "M-... Me?! No? No, nope, not at all!"

Cloud's expressionless face remained so. "... I see. You were so enthusiastic about shutting down the place, I thought you might have gone... excuse me then."

"Ah, Cloud!" Leon said, leaning back into his chair.

"Yes?" Cloud turned to face Leon

"I haven't had breakfast and I was thinking maybe I'd try out this cafe I discovered yesterday while looking for info. Umm, so, I'm sure you've got your work, too, but... that is... I was thinking maybe we could go together..."

"...this is the first time, isn't it... that you've invited me... I had thought that you hated me and were avoiding me." Cloud replied with his motionless face.

"Wha- that's not it!  
Well, it's true that in the beginning I thought you were kinda hard to deal with, but I don't hate you at all and now, actually I li-..."

Cloud interrupted, placing his hand close to Leon's, barely touching but enough to cause Leon to begin blushing. "Ah... Well, you know, I... think you're a good guy... I would be happy to accompany you." Cloud leaned in close, with a rare smile on his face, "In exchange, it'll be your treat." He said and then walked off.

"Y...yeah, sure." Leon said, his blush visible and his skin twitching with heat.  
_Whoa... that was close. The afterimage from last night overlapped with the real thing...  
__--_

The door to cafe Heaven opened up, early... Way. Too. Early.  
Larxene shouted "Sorry we're not open yet!..." turning and seeing who it was she calmed down. "Oh, its you."

"Yeah, sorry it's just me." Said Zexion, dressed far more casually then the night before, taking his usual place. "Just coffee for today."

"Strong... right?"

"Right"

As the machine did its wondrous work Larxene began asking the questions that plagued her mind. "... The customer last night was a cop, wasn't he? Are you going to be alright?"

Zexion lit a cigarette up. "Why not? Since the one he was in love with was one of our most frequent patrons."

Larxene visibly showed her disgust. She hated 'love', and it would probably mean less money coming in. "Uwa... that's gotta be depressing."

"Yeah, but..." Zexion, paused, holding his fag, thinking of what to say to Larxene...  
"It sort of felt like fate. I almost started believing in the existence of souls that are drawn to each other."

Larxene's attention shifted to the two new customers entering the cafe. Leon and Cloud. Zexion began, discreetly, to try and hide himself while various curse words floated through his mind.

"Ah... Welcome. Please sit anywhere you'd like."

"One order for the morning set. And you, Cloud?" Leon asked

"Coffee, please" he replied, his face again a blank.

"It's my treat. No need to be polite." Leon said, lighting up a cigarette.

"It's alright. I've already had breakfast."

"Huh? Then why'd you come with..." Leon began to ask... silence followed, but it intrigued Zexion.

"Well... yah, I'm the one that did the inviting."

"That shop... it seems that it's possible there to have a virtual experience with someone of your choice. If you're going to investigate. You'll have to choose someone..." said Cloud, "What kind of person would you choose Leon?" his face, blank, expressionless, emotionless...

"Well, someone like... You."

Eyes widened, staring into one another's eyes.

"... You're lying."  
Tears began to leak from Cloud's eyes

"Wha-?! What d'you mean I'm lying?!" Leon shouted,

Tears flowed like a river he sobbed, "You're lying! That... sounds too much like a dream!"

Leon was shocked "A dream?! What the-?! You hate me enough to cry about it?!? Cloud!"  
Leon pulled on Cloud's chin and pulled him in for a kiss.

Zexion smiled, smiled and thought.  
_The signs of love that Cloud has continued to send... seems to finally have reached him.  
__May you be happy.  
__--  
_The Pleasure Quarter at night.

An area where crowds of lights of desire jostle with each other.

In a corner of that district lies a store to heal you.

It is a place that can free you from your anguish and suffering.

"Please come in."

I am certain of your satisfaction.

"Welcome to Kain."

--

End Notes: Enjoyed? If you know the characters from Sex Therapist and feel you can guess which Kingdom Hearts character I've chosen to represent them. Feel free to guess, correct ones will earn a prize of sorts.  
Until next time,  
Farewell

P.S.  
Please review, it makes me feel happy =)


End file.
